La Dieta
by Xime1498
Summary: Alice piensa empezar una dieta, y escribe en un diario todo lo que acontece de ella. Inspirado en un correo electrónico.


**Querido Diario:**

Hoy comencé a hacer dieta. Tengo que perder peso. En unos días seré una mujer nueva.

El médico me aconsejó escribir un diario donde pueda colocar mi alimentación y hablar de mi estado de ánimo.

Me siento de vuelta en la adolescencia y estoy muy entusiasmada con todo esto.

Por más que la dieta sea dolorosa, cuando consiga entrar en ese vestidito negro maravilloso, que por cierto tendré que remendar porque tronó un poquito; va a estar todo perfecto…

**Primer día de dieta. **

Un pedazo de queso blanco. Un tazoncito de cereales light.

Mi humor está maravilloso.

Me siento muy contenta.

Sólo un leve dolor de cabeza ...

**Segundo día de dieta.**

Una ensaladita verde. Alguna rebanada de pan tostado y un vaso de yoghurt.

Aún me siento maravillosa .

La cabeza me duele un poquito más fuerte pero no es nada que una aspirina no pueda solucionar.

**Tercer día de dieta.**

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada con un ruido extraño... Creí que era un ladrón, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era mi propio estómago haciendo un ruido que daba miedo... Tomé un litro de agua … Y no puede dormir porque me la pasé yendo al baño el resto de la noche.

**Nota**: Nunca más tomaré tanta agua en la noche.

**Cuarto día de dieta.**

Estoy comenzando a odiar la ensalada. Me siento como una vaca masticando pasto.

Y estoy medio irritada, pero creo que se debe al exceso de trabajo... Mi cabeza parece un tambor...

Mi compañera de trabajo comió un bocadillo de jamón con doble queso, y quise compararme uno igual, pero resistí.

**Nota:** Odio a mi compañera de trabajo.

**Quinto día de dieta.**

¡Juro por Dios que si veo un pedazo más de queso blanco vomito!

Mi almuerzo, una ensalada, parecía reírse en mi cara. Preciso calmarme y volverme a concentrar. Compré como apoyo el libro de las "dietas engordan comer adelgaza"

Tengo que llegar a mi meta, sé que lo lograré!

**Sexto día de dieta.**

Estoy muerta. No dormí por la noche. Y lo poco que dormí me la pasé soñando con un flan de vainilla. Creo que hoy mataría por una rebanada de pastel...

**Séptimo día de dieta.**

Fui al médico ¿Y adivine que?

Adelgacé 250 gramos. ¿Escucharon? ¡250 gramos!

Toda la maldita semana comiendo pasto. Solamente me faltó mugir y sólo perdí 250 gramos! Y para colmo el bastardo del doctor me dijo que "Es normal bajar tan poco porque las mujeres tardamos más en adelgazar, y que también se debe tener en cuenta la edad...".

¡Hijo de la gran...! En pocas palabras, me llamó gorda y vieja!

**Nota:** Buscar otro nutriólogo.

**Octavo día de dieta.**

Fui despertada hoy por un pollo asado ¡Lo juro! ¡No me miren como si estuviese loca!

En serio, el estaba en el filo de la cama, danzando can-can.

**Nota:** No se, pero siento que mis compañeros de trabajo me miran raro...

**Noveno dia de dieta.**

Hoy no fui a trabajar.

Y el pollo asado me volvió a despertar, pero ahora bailando la pegajosa canción que dice: "el pollo que más aplauda, el pollo que más aplauda; lo mando, lo mando, lo mando a la mesa..." .

Pasé el día en el sillón viendo televisión y saboreando lechuga.

Creo que existe un complot hacia mi, porque en todos los canales pasaban recetas de cocina. Enseñaban a hacer pasteles, lasaña y muchas cosas más...

**Nota:** Comprar otro mando a distancia, que en un arranque de furia lo tiré por la ventana. Ah, y también pedirle disculpas a mi vecina que le cayó el control en la cabeza mientras regaba su jardín.

**Décimo dia de dieta.**

Odio a todas las niñatas flacuchas que andan por las calles y que cuando caminan parecen esqueletos ambulantes.

**Décimo primer dia de dieta.**

Pateé al perro. Grité y eché al aire todo mi repertorio de groserías porque no encontraba esa blusa negra que me hace ver bien y delgada.

**Nota:** No entiendo porqué, pero cuando paso mis compañeros de trabajo se pegan a la pared.

**Décimo segundo día de dieta.**

Tomé Sopa.

**Nota:** Creo que nos estamos volviendo viciosos del Poker el pollo asado y yo. Pero la verdad es que ya me dí cuenta de que él me roba.

**Décimo tercero día de dieta.**

La balanza no se mueve. ¡Ella no se mueve! ¡Maldita! ¡No perdí ni un mísero gramo!

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas y jalarme el cabello. Asustado, el nutriólogo, me sugirió un psicólogo, pero luego me dijo que vaya con un psiquiatra. ¿Será porque lo amenacé con un bisturí si volvía a escribir ensalada en mi dieta?

**Nota:** No volveré más al médico, el pollo cree que es un charlatán y yo le creo.

**Décimo cuarto día de dieta.**

El pollo me presentó unos amigos. El lomo es muy buena gente y el pastel es muy dulce.

**Décimo quinto día de dieta.**

Corté en pedacitos a todas las niñatas flacuchentas de todas mis revistas... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nota**: El pollo y sus amigos están enfadados conmigo. Dicen que porque me comí un pedazo del Sr. Panqué, pero quiero aclarar que fue en legítima defensa. ¡Si! Él me amenazó con un pedazo de tocino.

**Décimo sexto dia.**

¡No estoy más a dieta!

Enfadadísima con el pollo, me lo comí. Y también arremetí con todos sus secuaces. Aunque sigo creyendo que el pastel era muy dulce, pero todos ellos sabían demasiado, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Décimo séptimo día.**

Desapareció el dolor de cabeza y me siento ¡FELIZ! Mi vida está regresando de nuevo.

**Nota**: No volveré a hacer dieta nunca más. No me hace nada bien. Aparte que fue el ultimo deseo del pollo, y quiero cumplirlo.

* * *

**Hice esto en la tarde, inspirado en un correo que recibí. Decidí al final hacerlo con Alice, no se, como que pega más según yo xD**

**A ver que les parece! ^^ **


End file.
